


That Which Follows

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humour, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hux is the head of a shadowy paramilitary organization that hunts vampires, Ren is the elder vampire bound to his family's service. I'm cool with them being less evil, or with it being a darker version of Hellsing, either way.</p><p>https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=1679665#cmt1679665</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which Follows

The shadows move before Hux can react. He barely ducks in time, wickedly sharp nails and icy cold breath grazing his cheek as he twists, pushing solid form up against the moonlight dappled wall of the abandoned monastery he was ordered to clear. 

"Careful now, Hux. You're getting careless."

Hux frowns. Digging the jut of his elbow into soft sinew, he holds it there before falling away. "I thought your kind can't walk on hallowed ground." He retaliates. And immediately winces internally at the way it was delivered. Straightening out his robes, he makes an about turn, walking back through to the overgrown orchard. 

The 'creature' (for that is what this thing is, nothing more) follows close behind. In the wash of the silver moon, his paleness is like a disembodied gauntness that haunts Hux like an Egyptian curse.

"My kind." The creature (not Kylo, definitely not Kylo) sounds amused. "You really must stop believing those dusty tomes you read in your libraries. Most of what you have in there, we tricked your scholars into believing." 

Hux pleasantly resists the urge to drive a stake through him.

They walk like that in forced silence (on Hux's part), and aimless humming (on Ky-the creature's part). It isn't until they pass what remains of the crumbling Roman wall that separates them from the graveyard that the creature stops him dead in his tracks with a hand on his shoulder.

"What in the name-!"

"Shh! Look." Cold fingers grip his chin, tilting his head towards the head stones. Hux stomps down on the instinctive reaction to shiver at the touch.

But look, he does. And he sees the wispy outlines of the dead. Two of them. "They come here like clockwork. Every first full moon of the month. Can you make them out?" Hux pushes him away. Frowning, he makes to put some distance between them only to be held firm to too solid form. "Look." He hears whispered against his cheek.

The forms are solidifying, becoming real. From where he stands, he can make out the face of a handsome man with dark curly hair styled in a way that has not been in fashion for a very long time. The other form begins to take shape into another man, harried and anxious looking with a shaved head. Their eyes search and find each other and in the next moment, they have wrapped themselves around the other. Kissing, touching as if life still beat in their veins.

"Who were they?" Hux asks despite himself.

"Two lovers." Is all that comes back.

Huh rolls his eyes, huffing and wriggling away. The arms wrapped around him relinquishes him for a moment, only to find himself looking into the deep dark pools of Kylo Ren's (there! he said it) eyes.

"I knew them. A very long time ago." Kylo says softly, turning away from him to fix his gaze at the two spectres still locked in an amorous embrace. "I tried to help. But fate was cruel. Is cruel."

Hux ignores him. Picking himself up, he moves away. He barely steps two footfalls away before he feels a rush of icy wind, finding himself pressed down to the grass as Kylo brackets him with his body. Hux cannot stop the gasp that escapes him at the sight of a gigantic beast swipes its' claws at Kylo. 

"Run!" Kylo croaks out, face speckled with blood.

It is in this moment, at the sight of Kylo Ren of House Organa-Solo, one of the highest ranking members of the clan, willingly bare his back not only to save him, but to keep him in one piece, that a decision dawns in Hux's mind. 

"When I say run, run." Hux says, hand going to the silver knife in his pocket. He chances on the pause in the monster's eyes. Thrusting he stabs it with the blade. "Run!"

He is only dimly aware of half-dragging an ancient vampire along with him as they make for the trees. Hux does not stop for breath or even to look when he hears the pained howls from behind him. They only stop once they get into the grassy ground that make the inside of the church, where the pews once were. Hux releases his burden then, stumbling away to lean against a pillar, catching his breath.

"Well, that is that."

"Yes. That." Hux turns at the strange note in the vampire's voice. 

"A simple thank you wouldn't go amiss." He bristles. 

The fingers around his wrist are tight, calling for attention. "You misunderstand. Your saving me? You saving me means I now owe you the rest of my life."

"A... Blood debt?"

Kylo grins. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if it look a little rushed. I am so beat.


End file.
